ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 17 : Nebula of in between
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Nebula of in between Heroes : * Ultraman Reuz ** Limit Form ** Cosmic Form * Haruto Shuuya * Ultraman Paradox * Ultraman Victory Ally : * Mikasa Inou * Natsumi Takaneka * Daiki Watarai * Mystearica Vasco Tear * Heart * FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad) * Director Hiroshi Hyuga * Man In Black * Woman In White * Shou * Dark Ketaros Ex-Beast Generals * Jun Nazumi * Ultraman Gaixus ** Dark Impulse form * Akhriuz * Jabberwock * Dark Ventress * Dark Specter Monsters : * Tempester Chapter 1 Reuz slowly turn around and try to identify the one who stop him. Haruto gazed the being who looks like an Ultra, he hold a staff on his left hand and his right hand on Reuz's left shoulder. "Who..the hell...are you?" asked Reuz as he gazed at the Ultraman in fear. He have no slightest idea who the Ultra was, all her knew that he fear of him. "Who..the hell..are you?" ask Reuz Gaixus stared at the new comer in surprise, he never thought the grumpy one will came to stop Reuz. "I will not allowed you to alter the timeline or revert the time..." "Why!? I have to do it! I want to save my friend! She's dead because of Akhriuz! and my parents...they died because of that bastard!" yelled Haruto which Reuz pointed his index finger directed towards Gaixus. Paradox pull Reuz and slam him to the ground, much to Gaixus astonishment. "I said you can't do it...I protected the time from been messed or altered by someone..." "Who the hell are you?" asked Gaixus from far Paradox turn around and face Gaixus, "I am...Ultraman Paradox" Gaixus and Reuz are both surprise. "Do you know where this place are?" asked Paradox "Both of you are at Nebula of in between, a place between your universe and the future...and this is where the Historia Crystal are located" said Paradox "What!?" "Interesting, now, I can destroy both of you, this universe and the future! Gaixus rushes towards Paradox and Reuz, the old ultra swing his staff, a force was generates and strong enough to push Gaixus back to where he was crash to. "What is this..!?" "I see the future too...you destroy everything, you kill everyone including this boy and his friends, you destroy Ex-Beast, the eight prodigy, their world and the future, I won't let someone like you be alive anymore" said Paradox, he release Reuz as the ultra stood up in stupefaction, "I'm not going to kill you Reuz..as long as you don't messed the timeline or the time, I won't harm you unless you messed with the time" "I see...." "Your fate is waiting, you need to defeat Gaixus...or else there will be no future" "Why are you telling me this...old man?" "Nothing special...but since beginning I hope, you are the one who will end this battle and save humanity from destruction..." Haruto looked at Paradox in awe. Chapter 2 Reuz changed to his normal form back, Gaixus furiously rushes at him, Reuz fly towards him and delivers a punch same goes to Gaixus, both of them hit each other and began to battle while Paradox turn around and gazed at planet under them, "Nebula 9X...was nothing more than a wasteland now" he said before vanish to some place else. ..... Mystearica cure Heart's wound after his battle with Jabberwock, however, not all wound can be heal, Mystearica had no choice but to let it heal itself. Heart looked at her, he gently lay his hand on her hair, she didn't stop him but feels relax and smiled. "Jabberwock will be back, he didn't stop until he gets a perfect vessel..." "His body has been destroyed and seal it away between time by Paradox...inside a time where full of emptiness, blank and no way out" said Mystearica "I sense it...Reuz and Gaixus are fighting...only he can stop Gaixus while we will do what we can to protect this world" Mystearica nods. FEARS members rest at Nakamura's father old shrine, the place are the safest place so far and has beautiful environment. "This place is beautiful...how come you never told us about this?" "Well, not everything I have to tell you all about...however, this is my father old shrine, after he passed away, I be the one to keep this place clean" "It must be tough huh...?" "Yeah.." Mikasa looked the sky, wondering if Haruto is okay. Natsumi glanced at her friend, she knew how it felt, Mikasa has a hard time to changed her appearance before from nerdy to like an idol just to impressed a boy but turns out the boy hates her. She remembers when Haruto came to Fuyogawa, Mikasa changed, she abandon her idol looked and just be herself, she gazed at Haruto every time in class, the boy isn't like any other guys, he treated Mikasa nicely, gentle and always there to protect her. "I know what you think..Natsumi" said the voice from behind as he touch Natsumi on the shoulder, she feel tickled as well as shocked, "Kyaa!!" she shouts and slap Daiki on the face. "Ouch..." "Daiki...s-sorry.." "Happens all the time...I know what you think...Haruto, is different from others. He once has a girl whom he care so much and protects her like he protects Mikasa, but after he discover she is the daughter of his old mentor from Detective Agency, she is the vessels who holds Dark Ketaro's awakenings power which is Dark Lugeil's spark doll and after she died kills by Alien Magnum, Haruto isn't himself anymore, he become more ruthless, silent, cold and merciless. However, something happen during his depart to England after his final battle against Dark Ketaros, he may seems happy and cheerful, his heart is dark as Jun, he has his dark side... .During in England, something has happen that changed him back to the way it was..." "What happen?" "I don't know, only Haruto know this and he kept it a secret" "That's why, he won't let Mikasa in danger anymore, Haruto will always tried to protect her, and never let the same tragedy happen to Mikasa just like how it happen to Marina" Natsumi turns towards Mikasa, "It must be tough for Haruto....for losing to many people in his life" "Yeah..." Mikasa wish Haruto will be save, she know he will because he still kept her lucky charm that she gave him. A star shape charm. Chapter 3 Akhriuz went to the underground of FEARS base, he stared at his last Ex-Beast that he created, the beast powered by Thunder, Wind, Flames and Water, the ultimate beast now woke up from it's resting. "More to come from that Spiral, Jabberwock will lead his army and destroy this weak world...devours humans and destroy everything, Tempester" said Akhriuz Tempester, a humanoid like beast roars angrily and destroy the place where he was rest, Akhriuz watch in happiness, he stared at Tempester who makes his way out from the icky place. Hyuga, sense somethin is coming from the sky. "He came" "Who?" "The strongest beast" Tempester came and landed at the center of Kobe, his landing created force that push everything and also destroy some of the buildings. "A new one!?" said one of the soldiers "Protect the citizen, this is the only chance we had...let's fight him!" shout one of the soldiers, they all prepared their weapons and aim at Tempester. "That's..." "Tempester...A humanoid beast that Akhriuz mention to me...all this time...that beast resting inside our base without us knowing...he use Peco body as disguise to create that beast..." said Hyuga "What...?" Heart slowly went outside, "Heart, you should rest, your wound isn't fully heal yet!" cried Mystearica "I need to go...Reuz won't be here anytime soon...who will protect this world if Reuz not around?" "He's right, we're going to protect it with all the weapons we had, Hyuga, you store Chester inside Galaxium Art right?" "Of course, three of them, in case we lose one or two" "I be helping too" said the voice from behind them, they all surprise when the voice turns out to be Shou. "Shou!" "Shou!" "I heard everything from Paradox, looks like Akhriuz is gone insane now...I'm sorry for your friend that he killed, but right now, the important thing is to defeat Tempester, he is the most strongest beast, even powerful than Impure Demon Kings before...he is not exactly powerful as Jabberwock but I think Heart, Mystearica and Me can handle this while you guys support from the sky" "Got it" said Haruna "Shou, what about Haruto?" asked Mikasa Shou gently smile at her, and replied, "Don't worry, Haruto will be safe, if someone is able to defeat Gaixus, it will be Reuz" Mikasa smiled back at him, she was happy to hear that from Shou. Tempester wrecking havoc on Kobe, all four element he use to terrorizing the city, Nakamura and Fuuiki ride Schnizer-E while Haruna piloting Chester Drax. Shou, Heart and Mystearica running direct towards Tempester. Akhriuz watch them in surprise, he never thought Shou will be alive, he thought Jabberwock has defeated and captured all Eight Prodigy but there's one left. "Shou...how can you're the one to survive?" asked Akhriuz via telepathy to Shou Shou hears Akhriuz voice and answer his question anyway, "You think by reviving Jabberwock, you can make him annihilate all Eight Prodigy? You making a mistake Akhriuz, I survive because of the sacrifice of my friends...they all been in your captive! Don't play stupid like you don't know! All of this is just to start a war right!? Like the old days when you and your demons start a war with everyone in the universe, you tried to start a war with humans?" "Insect is nothing to fear me, a war easy to win then I will start war with other beings in this universe" "Huh...knowing you're going to lose huh?" "What!?" "I said you make a mistake...cause Reuz is still here and he is the key to our winning" "What do you mean!?" "You see..." said Shou with a smile, much to Akhriuz irritated. Chapter 4 Meanwhile, at Nebula of in between, Gaixus overwhelm Reuz and the red ultra was send flying away after receiving a brutal punch by Gaixus, Reuz was off guard, Gaixus came quickly double kick him on the chest before rise his right arm to the air, gathering darkness and light before firing light and dark beam towards Reuz in L style ray. Reuz then was hit by the ray until he was push back and reach a planet under them. Reuz crashing down at the red ground. He stood up slowy, weakening, he shook his head and looked around only to find himself at a wasteland which he recognized it much. Reuz take a closer look to the surrounding, the breezes, the aura and smells, he knows the place. "This is..." "What is it...Reuz?" asked Haruto "I'm not mistaking, this is...Planet 9X, my home" Haruto was surprise by the answer Reuz told him. "Huh?" "Planet 9X, no...Nebula 9X, this is most likely my home planet, me and Ketaros...we both originate here, but this world is not like other world...the others calls this world.."The War Nebula" or "Wars Planet"...because this planet is nothing more than a battlefield for war during Akhriuz invasion" "I see..." "You right" said Jun from the sky Reuz turn around and gazed at Gaixus who still floating at the sky. "This is your home...but now I see nothing but a wasteland...Oh, I forgot, there's one last thing I haven't told y-" "Cut the crap, Jun...I have enough of your things to told..." said Haruto in such intense mode. "Huh..." "The perfect place to end you is here...I don't want to remember how we look like as a friend before...but now I realize that you are just the scum that stole my family away from me...kill my mother and harm my father...and even threaten me for sparring my young brother's life...you are a scum...you play stupid not to remember anything until you reach your goal and betrayed all of us...no..all of humanity and join Akhriuz side" "You bastard don't know how I feel and to think you call me a scum...!?" "You are a scum! I know how it feel but do you know how it feel to lose someone who give birth to you, who raise you..who love you the most...? You kill that memories and the feels is right here, the ranged, the revenge and hatred, I'm going to avenge my mother no matter what" Haruto making Jun more angry and irritated by what he said, "Haruto...you...you sound more like a Demon than Akhriuz....you call yourself a hero? You...don't know isn't it? What have become to you?" ask Jun "Huh?" "Even if Ketaros joins Reuz...he is still a Demon...and you too are a demon!" "So what if I am!!?" Gaixus surprised as well as Jun, "I don't care what I become...but I never regret it...if it mean to save everyone, stop Akhriuz and Ex-Beast and even beat Garganta, I don't care if Reuz become a demon again and lose his Ultra form...as long as everyone is safe..so that nobody will suffer the same fate as mine, loosing someone precious to you!" A glimpse of Marina showed in his mind, then changed to his mother, his grandfather and lastly Elly, "I won't let Mikasa die...even if it kills me" "Well said....I will make you words last, Reuz!!!!!!" yells Jun, Gaixus charges and changed into his Dark Impulse mode while Reuz transform into his Cosmic form. Two beings watch from the sky, "The final battle is about to begin" said one of the two beings. "Yeah, whoever wins this...is likely to be able saving the world" "Like I will let that happen, I want to see some destruction on Earth" "Me too..." Chapter 5 Reuz summons Reuz Spark Energy Saber and Ketaros Spark Energy Saber, while Gaixus summons his new weapons, an energy Sickle. Reuz invade Gaixus while strike him with a slash, Gaixus block the attack with his sickle, Reuz use his left hand which wields Ketaro's saber and slash Gaixus from his right shoulder to his chest. Gaixus kick Reuz and move further away from him. The Beast serum that Jun take before give advantage to Gaixus, the wound he receive heals much quicker than usually does. Gaixus move at blur and strike Reuz from behind, Reuz turn around to slash him but Gaixus earlier avoid it and teleport himself and reappear behind Reuz, he grab Reuz's arm and lock it, he turn Reuz upside down and completely lock his arms and legs and proceed to slamming Reuz to the ground. Reuz stood up once Gaixus move away from him. Reuz rushes towards Gaixus with his two Sabers, he use attacks in every direction and all of it can be read by Gaixus. Gaixus rise his sickle and hit Reuz on the right shoulder, although it is pain when the sickle sharp blade stab on his shoulder, Reuz slowly grab on the sickle blade and remove it from his shoulder much to Gaixus and Jun shocked. "It's hurt...but....it's not even a pain than loosing my mother!" said Haruto, Reuz remove the sickle and stab Gaixus on the abdomen, Reuz use right hand slash Gaixus from the chest to the stomach. "Haruto...you are insane!" Haruto remain silent, Reuz remove the sword and went further back, "He charges his blade to maximum and release a huge energy in crescent moon shape by swinging his right sword that heavily damage Gaixus and sends back further away. ..... Chapter 6 Victory, Heart and Mystearica battles Tempester, assisted by Chester Drax on the sky while Schnizer-E attack from the ground. Heart's flames heated things up, he punch Tempester, striking him with an elbow boosting the attack with his flames, Mystearica chanting some spells, summoning Sonic Tornado that strike Tempester from above. The beast roars in anger, he release a strong force that push Heart away from him, Victory came behind the smoke, "UlTrans : Hyper Zetton Scissors!" Victory right arm changed to Hyper Zetton's arm, he charges a huge fireballs and release it towards Temperter, the beast was hit and was sends flying away crashing the building. The people cheers for the three of them, they keep cheering so that the three won't give up the fight. Tempester charges the lightning and wind together, aim it to Mystearica, the Lightning Tornado released by Tempester about to hit Mystearica, "Mystearica!" cried Heart, he and Victory both use their body as a shield protecting the female beast. "Shou...Heart!" "We're good..." "I have an idea, but I need time to chanting the spells, will you give me time?" asked Mystearica "Of course...we don't have a choice left!" Mystearica nods and start chanting a power spells. Victory summons Shepherdon Saber and Knight Timbre even without transforming into Knight form. Hearts summons Dark Parastan sword and attack Tempester. The beast leap to the air avoiding both attack, he generates water out of nowhere, the water move like a rope and tied Heart, "What!?" Victory slash Tempester who aren't paying attention to the ultra, he kick the beast to the ground. Heart heating his body, the flames came out engulfing his body and the sword, "Hakai Slash!" declared Heart, he slash through Tempester body causing the beast to roars in pain. Victory came, holding Shepherdon Saber in back hand style and perform a spinning slash to deals more damage on Tempester. "Mystearica, how much longer!?" shout Shou "Now!" Mystearica finish chanting the Ultimate spells, large circle seal appear above Tempester, Victory and Heart both move back further away, "Hisan'na chōetsu!!" said Mystearica, the circle seal summoning a single, massive light that creates a large dome of energy around its impact point which is Tempester, the beast was strike with the light energy. After a few seconds, Tempester couldn't able to move a single muscles leaving Victory and Heart for the finishing blow. Victory draws an energy V by raising his hands and the V and yellow energy is absorbed in the V Crystal on his right arm, and fires a orange beam with multiple light orange Vs in it, Heart charges his red and blue flames energy into sphere and release a stream of red energy towards Tempester, both beams hit Tempester and ultimately destroy the Beast in huge explosions. "Yes!!" "Yeah!" shout Nakamura Haruna thumbs up to three heroes. The people's also cheering them for their victory. "We did it..." "And I thought you said he'll be tougher then the four Impure Demon King..." said Heart "I said he might be as strong as them..." said Shou, Mystearica giggles while observing Victory and Heart behaviour. Chapter 7 The three of them heard the loud roars from the spiral, everyone hear's it. Mikasa, Natsumi and Daiki are all tremble in fear, the roars are not like what they use to hear. "W-What is that roar?" asked Daiki "Jabberwock?" said Mikasa Victory gazing at the sky, he notice Jabberwock on it's way to the surface. "Jabberwock! He return!" said Heart, the peoples are all running away from the city, it's not safe now that Jabberwock has enter the battlefield. "You think you can send me back to Nebula of in between, Heart? All of you are nothing but insects!! Now bow before me, the true Impure Kings!" Victory took fighting stances, "True Impure King?" "In case if you haven't know it...the four Impure Demon Kings are like the spawn of Jabberwock, that guy is the true Impure King" said Mystearica Jabberwock landed down, the deadly aura can be felt by the three, "I can't guarantee that we all will survive...Jabberwock can't be kill so easily nor defeated...only Ultraman Paradox have defeated him, separate his body and soul and seal the body between time and space with full of emptiness and blank" said Heart "I'm glad I got to met you guys..." said Shou in relieve, and he let out a small laugh. Heart and Mystearica nods and giggles. The roars getting louder when Jabberwock rushes at them, "Shou...Heart...Mystearica!" shouts Natsumi "Ginga...I'm sorry, I'm may not be able to take care of Reuz after this..." said Victory ..... Paradox landed own on a small island floated in space, so small that it only have one space to hold the giant crystal. The crystal is glowing when it sense Paradox. "Historia Crystal..what have you done, you turn the peaceful earth...into a place for Akhriuz to start a war, you changed Reuz's destiny...and provide Jabberwock his power again..." said Paradox "It can't be changed, Paradox, everything is must flow to the right way, Fate and Destiny can be changed only by one who is worthy enough, the fate of earth can be changed by the worthy one" said the crystal, a female voice. "When I first saw you, you bring balance to this Universe by giving the monsters, Aliens and Demons with "Power of Destruction" while the Ultraman, the good Alien, Demons like Reuz and Ketaros with "Power of Endless Light" thus the Universe is safe and balance between each other but now...it's gone haywire, I see the destruction more than the Lights" "Perhaps, I was wrong for giving the demons the 'Power of Destruction', but....without them, not even Reuz or Ketaros could manage to survive until this moment" Paradox nods. "Historia Crystal, why is this happen?" "Someone have use me in the wrong way, I once met a Dark Ultra 4 years ago, he absorb my power thus gaining him a new and unstable form which can kills him" "A dark Ultra? What is his name?" asked Paradox curiously "His name is...." Gaixus hand-to-hand combat with Reuz, they both are equally match. Gaixus rise his arm, charging a destructive energy and throw it towards Reuz, the Red Ultra was trapped inside the energy and the latter was damage by the explosions causing him to fall down to the ruins, seemingly some of the ruins buildings is destroyed after Reuz fall down. Reuz stood up on his feet, his color timer flashing red, the timer also sound like his heart beating fast. Reuz grabbed on his head in pain and gave out a shout of agony. Gaixus came and delivers a powerful kick on Reuz, sends him flying backwards leaving a massive trench on the red ground. "You can never beat me...my power...and Historia Crystal are one, I will destroy everything with this power, not even someone like you can stop me, you can say goodbye to your ghostly mother and your father, tell him, he's next on my list" Chapter 8 "Gaixus!?" "Yes...I see the future too...he will destroy everything including me and you...this however can be change if Reuz be able to destroy him first" Akhriuz landed down far behind Paradox, he sense the Leader of the beast presence, "Akhriuz" "Well, well..it seems like reunion for all of us..." said Akhriuz in happy tone. "Why are you here?" "Why you ask? It obvious I will waited for Gaixus to come, he will kill Reuz and then humanity lost their hope on winning the war when Reuz is dead" "Even when you know...he is the last demon that still alive right?" asked Paradox "The last War in 4000 years ago, between Itherious Clan and my own Demon-Beast clan, whoever one from the Itherious clan survive, he will be bring destruction the enemies and brings Victory to the Light..however, both Reuz and Ketaros survive thus which is why the War will never ended unless one of them die" "Ketaros merge with Reuz once again, so they both counts as one, he is the winner" said Historia Crystal "Not yet...not until the war started, will he be able to stop me and Garganta? or he will perish by Garganta power?" "Akhriuz!" yells Paradox as he swung his staff to the beast which he avoid it by flipped backward. "Your days are over...Paradox, you can't simply won anything now...both of your disciple have join me, after you fail them" "You..." A loud explosions can be heard at Planet 9X, Paradox and Akhriuz turn around to see the explosions, Paradox use is Ultra eye and tried to locate Reuz. However, he watch Reuz beaten by Gaixus in horror, Gaixus lift Reuz while chocking on his neck. "Reuz..!" "See? Gaixus will win, Historia, will you lend me your power to revive Garganta?" "I will never give you anything if it meant to revive that terrible monster" "Oh, what a surprise" ..... Victory invade Jabberwock with a punch, Heart on above delivers a kick while Mystearica on the behind delivers a kick, Jabberwock block the attack with his arms and tails. "What!?" he three of them watch in surprise. Jabberwock push the three of them away, they all stumble upon their feet. Victory color timer flashing red, "There's no way of beating him..." Jabberwock body engulf with dark aura, "Black Arts : Hell's Cage" said Jabberwock as he chanting some spells, Victory, Heart and Mystearica were all hit by a black lightning from the circle seal on the sky, they all shouts in agony. Heart found a little bit of strength to push Mystearica away from the black Lightning, "H-Heart..." Heart kick Victory away from the lightning as he will take all the attack by himself, he didn't want to see his friends suffer the same attack. "Heart...you! Why are you doing this!?" said Shou "Huh...to be honest, I don't want to see my friends suffer anymore...especially Mystearica..." Shou eye's wide open. "Noble hero..." said Jabberwock, he rise his arm in same level as his chest and grab on the biceps, "Black Arts : Howl-" Jabberwock pause when he saw Hearts flames generates from his body as he quickly release it causing the flames to destroyed all the black lightnings, "You destroyed my Hell's cage..." Hearts laugh slowly, he slow step backward and stumble. "Heart...!" cried Mystearica, Victory rushes and able to caught Heart before he falls. Jabberwock appears in front of them, "You making me sick seeing your friendship....insects will forever be insects...!!" Jabberwock about to slash them with his claws only the shot by multiple laser beam by Chester Drax from behind, Victory took the chance to strike, Shou quickly scan Ex Red King spark doll. "UlTrans : Ex Red King Knuckles!" shouts Victory Lancer, Victory transform his right arm into Ex Red King's arms and punch Jabberwock with enough force to knock the Impure King of his feet. Victory makes the impossible however, Shou scan King Joe spark doll and the Victory Lancer shouts, "UlTrans : King Joe Launcher!". Victory transform his left arm into King Joe Launcher, Jabberwock was caught of guard, "Take this" Victory fires multiples energy bullets towards Jabberwock pushing him back to the sky, Victory then delivers a finishing blow with Ex Red King Knuckle as Victory punch Jabberwock into the Spiral, in order for Jabberwock not the return to surface, Victory follows him to the spiral, leaving the injured Heart and Mystearica alone. "Shou went inside the spiral where Reuz enter it before..." said Mystearica "Tear, heal me quick, we can't just let Victory do it alone, we need to help too" "Are you sure...that attack seriously damage you so hard..." "I'm okay...I'm not gonna give up just yet..." Mystearica nods if it what Heart wishes. She quickly heals Heart and they both went inside the spiral. "Heart and Mystearica also going..." said Mikasa "Haruna, fall back, I think is safe to assume now that the battle is over and we have time to make preparations for the worst" said Nakamura, "Okay" Haruna nods Chapter 9 Reuz tried to release himself, Gaixus generates a dark energy on his fist and punch Reuz on the abs, the ultra shouts in pain as he was sends flying away. Gaixus accelerate and delivers an Ax kick on Reuz stomach, stopping him and he fall down on the ground in agony. "Look how weak your are...I'm far superior than you now...I can destroy everything and now for the finishing" Gaixus generates a dark energy on his right hand while rising it to the air, "Gaixium True Cero" "You really are...more insane than me, you think of destruction...and talks a lot about it..." said Haruto "What!?" "You have no hearts..or souls...you're like a living zombie" Gaixus kick Reuz on the chest, "You say that again I'm gonna pierce through your color timer...!" yells Jun "Jun, if you can't protect everyone, even someone who important to you, what's the point you become Ultraman?" asked Haruto Jun gasps, he never thought Haruto would asked that question to him. "What's the point of saving everyone if they will die when Jabberwock or Garganta came....you all going to die anyway" "And that's when you are wrong..." Gaixus dark energy vanish, "I know now...if this is destiny, than I will defeat you no matter what" Gaixus kick Reuz again and again, but the Ultra looks like he didn't feel any pain at all, he slowly get back up on his feet. Reuz release massive light energy from his body, Gaixus release the opposite which is the dark energy from his body. Reuz rush towards Gaixus delivers the ultra a powerful punch, Reuz grab on Gaixus head to perform a headlock, Reuz throw Gaixus to the ground. Gaixus stood up and delivers a double kick, which Reuz avoid, he then place his left hand grabbing on his right arm and fires multiple light energy knocking Gaixus away. "How can he gets this strong now...what the hell is he!?" murmured Jun Reuz double punch Gaixus, the latter then double side kick causing Gaixus to loose balance of himself, Reuz generates purple light on his fist and punch Gaixus with a little effort to sends the ultra flying away in a spin. Gaixus stood up and fires Gaixium Cero towards Reuz, the Ultra creates an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle to block the attack, Reuz counter the attack by reversing back by spinning the barrier absorbing the attack and throw back the barrier towards Gaixus which surprise him, the attack counter to him explode which cause Gaixus to shouts in pain between the explosions. Akhriuz watch the fight in shocked, "How can he beat Gaixus...what is he?!" said Akhriuz "That's the trump card that will end the war, you know nothing about him Akhriuz. Historia crystal knows what she said and do, both of their destiny...you can never changed it" "Paradox...you old fool, what are you intentions!?" "Intentions? I don't have any...but I wanna see what the futures hold" Chapter 10 "Huh...what the future holds? An old man still looking forward for that?" said the voice from the space Paradox didn't need to turn around to recognized the voice, it was the voice of his former disciple. "Ventress...Specter..." Dark Ventress and Dark Specter landed in front of Akhriuz, "Well...to respect you...How have you been, Master?" asked Ventress "Stop, I'm not longer your master after I fail to teach you" "So you aware of that..." "I've waste thousands of years under your teaching but in the end you fail to teach us the important thing....and we died along in the war" "So Akhriuz have to revive you back and turn you all into dark Ultra's now?" ask Paradox in disbelief. "No...we were save by Akhriuz injecting the Beast serum but in order to retain our Ultra form, we had to bath in Beast blood for years...and we succeed it" "Creepy but I'm aware of that...Beast blood makes you young and retain your physical state in good shape but with one consequences, you both can't live for a long time like normal Ultraman, you have a short amount of time to live now..." said Paradox "That's true...but I feel we have to use our short time of life for a good reason..." "And what is that....?" Dark Ventress draws her Reddish brown Energy Scythe and Specter draws his Dark Energy Spear. "To kill you...Master" said Ventress To be continueCategory:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Fan Episodes